The Strange Adventures
by Stetla
Summary: Naruto/FF7 Crossover. OCs Naruto is the last is the last air adept on Gaia and he with the help of his friend Yuay Strife, have to stay on step ahead of Shinra and their assassin Lawrence Vincent Dur. Reviews accepted, flames will be doused by Lawrence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FF7, Death Note or The World Ends With You. However I do own Lawrence and Yuay is being used with permission from Shining Phoenix who I must thank for his incredible help with this fic. Enjoy.

**The Strange Adventures of a Speed Demon and a Cool Customer**

_**Chapter 1: A Rival Appears**_

Lawrence Vincent Dur pushed his dark bangs out of his eyes and straitened his dark blue leather jacket. He had been waiting in Shinra's Department of Administrative Research for over an hour now and he was getting impatient. Lawrence had caught the eye of the Turks when he was just seven years of age. His ability to control and manipulate water made him a prime candidate for a job as a member of SOLDIER. Lawrence smiled, he had killed untold amounts of people for the advancement of Shinra and now he was finally meeting with Tseng hopefully to get his first assignment as the newest member of SOLDIER.

His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the door to Tseng's office opening. A young woman with light brown hair emerged and smiled at him brightly. "Mr. Dur, Mr. Tseng will see you now." Lawrence entered the office to find a young man in his mid to late twenty's sitting at a carved mahogany desk. The man had long black hair that flowed freely past his shoulders and what looked like a tilak in the middle of his forehead. Tseng stood and bowed to Lawrence, who bowed back, keeping his bow at a lower angle than that of his superior. Lawrence was calm and collected and respected authority most of the time, although he had been know to mouth off a lot went he was annoyed and he felt that he need to make a good impression right now. Tseng smiled, so far so good.

"Lawrence, come in and have a seat. I must apologize for making you wait so long but there was a sudden development that required my attention. May I offer you a drink?" Lawrence sat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk "Thank you sir, I would like some water." Tseng move to pour some water into a glass which surprised Lawrence a bit as he expected to Tseng to call his secretary to fetch the water. "So," Tseng began, "I have been watching you for quite some time and I must say I am quite impressed. Your kill record is perfect, and you cause little to no disturbance with each kill. You also are careful to make sure nothing is traced back to you or to Shinra." Tseng leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers to form a triangle. "I have talked it over with the executives and we believe that you should become a member of SOLDIER."

Lawrence was stunned. Sure he had expected this but to actually hear it was another matter entirely. He forgot protocol for a moment and sprang half-way out of his chair "Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" Tseng smiled at his enthusiasm, sure it was not the proper response but Lawrence was only fifteen, one could not be to harsh on him for one small moment of immaturity. Lawrence realized his mistake and sat back down quickly, the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Tseng pushed a file across the desk "In this file is all of your papers and your high security ID card . It also contains your first assignment Soldier Lawrence."

Lawrence opened the file to find a glossy 8x16 photograph that contained the image of four teenagers. There was a boy with black hair and eyes with a serious look on his face who looked about fourteen, a girl with pink hair and green eyes smiling brightly also about fourteen, and two blond spiky haired boys with blue eyes. One of the blondes was about fourteen, wore a big smile and marks on his face that looked like whiskers. The other blond who looked about Lawrence's age, was clad in black and red with a huge sword strapped to his back. Lawrence glanced at the names in the file, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Yuay Strife. "Who is it that you wish me to kill sir?"

"The one with the spiky blond hair. Now, you will need to go to the SOLDIER headquarters and sign in to get your…." Lawrence had a confused look on his face "Which spiky haired blond sir?" Tseng was annoyed at being interrupted "The one with the whiskers, Naruto Uzumaki. Now, after you get your supplies you will go to the intelligence office and…." "What about the others sir?" Tseng paused becoming more annoyed each second at Lawrence's constant interruptions. "You will not kill anyone other than the specified target, unless they get in the way of the mission." Lawrence sensed that any more questions were not welcome, so he stayed quiet for the rest of the briefing. Tseng finished giving Lawrence his orders and stood, Lawrence following suite. "Well Soldier Lawrence, you have your orders I except to here of your success soon." Lawrence bowed "Thank you sir, I will not fail you" Lawrence made his way out of the office and as soon as he closed the door Tseng heard an excited squeal from behind the door and smiled.

Lawrence made his way down the hall of SOLDIER headquarters from the office of his immediate superior a young woman named Runa Terrace. There he received the rest of the details of the assignment as well as his transport tickets and universal passport as he was scheduled to leave on the 9:00 am ship to the village Konohagakure where his target was training to become a ninja. Lawrence was not watching where he was going and found himself colliding with a solid object and land hard on his rear, scattering the papers in the file all over the floor . "Ow, hey why don't you watch where your go…." Lawrence stared from his undignified position on the floor up at a tall man with long silver hair and glowing green eyes wearing a long black coat. Gulp. The man looked down at Lawrence, a somber expression on his face "I hardly think I'm the one who needs to watch where I'm going. I take it your new here."

Lawrence cursed his luck. Of all the Soldiers in the headquarters he had to piss off Sephiroth, the greatest Soldier Shinra ever had. "Oh well it looks like I'm going to die today" he thought "I might as well go out in a blaze glory." Lawrence sniffed indigently "Just because I am new here does not give you the right to treat me like dirt. I'm a Soldier too on a mission from Tseng himself not some little intern you can push around so don't be a damn prick." Lawrence saw that Sephiroth's expression did not change and though "Well I've lived a good life, maybe they will be able to identify my remains and know what name to put on the tombstone." Then he was surprise to find himself being lifted up by the collar of his jacket and sat back on his feet. Lawrence looked at Sephiroth and found he was smiling "I think like you kid, what's your name?" Lawrence relaxed as he realized he was not about to be reduced to twitching corpse. "Lawrence" Sephiroth's smile widened "Well Lawrence, let me by you a drink."

--

Yuay Strife was bored and a bored Yuay was usually followed by a wide trail of destruction along with general mischief mostly attributed to Yuay's ability to control lightning and other forms of energy. Yuay hated being with Team 7 not because he disliked his fellow students but because he had a sensei that always seemed to show up three hours late and did nothing but train one of them and read porn for the duration of the training. Yuay was highly impatient and hated to stand in one place too long, and considering Kakashi loved to be late Yuay found himself waiting a lot.

Sighing loudly Yuay began one of his favorite pastimes which was to build up the static electricity in his hands and shock random people. Hands charged he zeroed in on his first target, Sakura Haruno who was currently reading a Jonin training manual. Yuay touched the back of her neck and Sakura yelped jumping up in the air. She turned an glared daggers at Yuay who was rolling on the ground laughing, "Yuay you jerk, that was not funny!" Yuay ignored her and continuing to laugh. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot on the ground "Rgrrah. Yuay stop laughing!!"

This scene attracted the attention of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha who had currently been sparing. Naruto Uzumaki had almost since the day he was born had served as the containment vessel for the fox demon Kyuubi, Master of the Four Winds. This made Naruto the most powerful air adept on Gaia, if Kakashi would ever train him that is. Yuay and Naruto actual got along which was saying a lot as Yuay did not exactly make friends with ease. Yuay's only theory on the matter was that he and Naruto where both outcasts and therefore understood one another. Naruto loved Yuay's practical jokes even when he was the butt of them and found himself laughing at Yuay,s latest prank.

"Bwhahaha!! He got you good Sakura!" Sakura's face darkened and she was just about to throttle Naruto when Kakashi appeared in the tree above them. He jumped down from the tree, not once removing his eyes from the porn he was currently reading. "Ok guys this is what where going to do today. Sasuke you and I are going in to the mountains for training, Naruto Sakura and Yuay you will stay here and practice the jutsu I have written on this list. He handed the list to Yuay who looked at it and saw that it had nothing written on it. Yuay sighed as he watched Sasuke and Kakashi jump away toward the mountains leaving the rest of them behind. It took all of Yuay's willpower to not shock the hell out of both of them.

--

Lawrence stared at the drink on the bar still rather surprised that he was currently breathing after telling off Sephiroth. He look side long at the silver haired man who was downing another shot of strait tequila. "So Lawrence what is you mission, assassination, coupe, investigation?" Lawrence look at Sephiroth with a raised eyebrow "I'm sorry Sephiroth-domo but I am not allowed to discuss missions even with you." Sephiroth laughed and downed another shot "Lawrence take a look at this." He handed Lawrence a note written in Tseng's hand writing.

Lawrence,

I must say that the high hopes that I had for you where well founded. Apparently Soldier Sephiroth has taken a liking to you and wishes to work with you on your first mission. You are to work with him as a junior partner and obey his orders. I expect great results from you Lawrence after all you will be learning from the best. Will be in touch.

Tseng

Lawrence looked up at Sephiroth smiled "So this means we are working together huh?"

Sephiroth chuckled and returned the his drinking "Yeah that's right now hand over that file."

What Lawrence did not know is that Sephiroth was not just going on this mission simply because he had taken a shine to Lawrence although that was partly the case. When Lawrence and he had bumped into each other earlier that day the case file had scattered all over the floor and Sephiroth saw _him _in the photograph. Cloud Strife, Sephiroth's mortal enemy was hiding in Konohagakure. What Sephiroth did not know that the kid in the photograph was not Cloud but just a random lighting adept who looked like him and happened to have the same last name. Sephiroth did not waste any time in calling Tseng and demanding (he never asked for anything even from superiors) to go with Lawrence to Konohagakure. Tseng was hesitant to let Sephiroth switch missions without knowing the reason why but he also know that Sephiroth would run off on his own and he may as well approve it than try to patch things up later. The next morning at 9:00 a.m. sharp Sephiroth and his new partner Lawrence Vincent Dur boarded an airship bound for Konohagakure where their targets awaited, unaware of their impending destruction.

--

Omaki #1: Family Tree

Lawrence Vincent Dur walked down the streets of Shibuya whistling when he spotted Yuay Strife walking toward him. Lawrence not in the mood for a fight tried to disappear in the crowd but it was too late. Yuay braced himself for a battle, but was surprised when Lawrence walked right past him. "Hey" Yuay called, "what's the deal water-boy, too scared to fight me?" Lawrence turned and sighed "First of all, in your dreams sparky, and second I haven't got the time. I'm late." Yuay raised a golden eyebrow "Late for what?" he asked but saw that Lawrence had already started to work his way in to the crowd again. Curious, Yuay followed him.

Lawrence walk in to the back yard of a rather large and opulent looking house and smiled as he was greeted by the houses owner a young man who looked about fifteen but was actually much older with dirty blond colored hair and purple eyes dressed in a blue shirt, navy blue pants and white shoes. "Hey Josh, how's it going?" Josh smiled at him "Petty well and yourself?" Their conversation was interrupted by a squawk followed by the sound of a solid object colliding with tree branches. They both turned in time to see Yuay fall rather gracelessly on to the ground. "YUAY!!" Lawrence was furious. He was just about to dump the Sea of Japan on the luckless ninja when they here another thump and whirled around to see what looked like a clone of Yuay only with orange hair clad in black purple and white. Joshua made a displeased noise "NEKU!!"

Vengeance was about to be enacted when a unknown voice broke the tension "Hey Josh, hey Lawrence, how's it going? Four pairs of eyes turned to see the newcomers. The voice's owner turned out to be a young man in his early 20's who looked like he had not slept in a week, and was slouching with messy black hair, black eyes wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and jeans with no shoes. He was handcuffed to another young man who was considerably better groomed with auburn hair and eyes dressed in a dress shirt and khaki slacks. Lawrence forgot about punishing Yuay for a moment and waved back "Hey Ryuuzaki." Yuay had enough of this "Alright, Lawrence, just what the hell is going on?" Neku piped up as well "Yeah Josh what's going on?" Lawrence pinched his nose between thumb and forefinger "Ok sounds like the cat is out of the bag. First of all introductions, Joshua, Ryuuzaki, Neku, Light this is Yuay. Yuay these are my brothers Yoshiya Kiryu or as we call him Joshua and Ryuuzaki and their friends Neku and Light. The yard fell silent as Yuay's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "W-wait a sec, L and the Composer are your BOTHERS!!" Lawrence smiled "Yeah why?" Yuay grabbed Neku by the collar and looked over at Light "Every man for himself pretty-boy!" Light looked at him "But I'm handcuffed to one of them" "Not my problem Yuay shouted as he disappeared over the horizon. Ryuuzaki chewed his thumb thoughtful "What do you suppose that is all about?" THAWP Light fell over in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Of Rivalries and Sexual Harassment_**

Yuay looked at the remaining members of Team 7. Sakura, who was so use to this by now it didn't bother her or was just silently ticked off, went back to reading her manual. Naruto however was more vocal with his displeasure of said event. "Aw man this sucks. What the hell does Kakashi see in him anywhere?" This comment received him a smack across the head from Sakura and Yuay broke the tension by suggesting they spar. They spared unaware that they where being watched.

Lawrence watched as his target and the one known as Yuay Strife spared. What most people don't realize is that assignation requires a lot of observation. The assassin, especially in Lawrence's case, does not always go after helpless politicians and scared eyewitness. A lot of assassination targets members of the other team , spies, police, military etc. The point is most victims of assassination have had some for of formal training and a good assassin knew the strength and weakness of each of their targets. Lawrence disliked killing but he was convinced that he was killing for a good cause so he grinned and bared it even though it sometimes gave him rather bad nightmares.

Lawrence looked around but could not see Sephiroth anywhere. The older man had told Lawrence to circle the clearing and attack when he saw Sephiroth's signal, the flash of his blade. Sephiroth had told Lawrence that once he entered the clearing he was on his own and Sephiroth would not interfere unless he was about to die. Lawrence knees where beginning to ache from his crouch but he was not about to move, he was far too close to his target. He looked out across the clearing again and saw the flash of metal in the strong sunlight. Lawrence took a deep breath and moved.

Yuay was known for his quick reflexes which had saved his ass on more than one occasion. He found that they saved him yet again as he leapt in to the air to avoid a snake of liquid that came at him. Naruto was not so lucky however and found himself flying backwards and into a tree, the tree that Sakura was currently sitting under. As Naruto fell on Sakura with an "Oof" rendering her unconscious, Yuay head a curse to his left and turned to see a young man of about fifteen with long black hair tied behind his head in a long ponytail. The teen was well built but not overly bulky with pale skin, dressed in a blue leather motorcycle jacket with blue jeans and navy blue gloves and knee high boots. However, the most striking feature the teen had was his eyes which were a bright, intense, green and currently narrowed in frustration. "Damn it! I though I had him." Yuay didn't waste any time and threw a bolt of lightning at his attacker. The young man dodged and snapped his water like a whip at Yuay. "I have no quarrel with you, Yuay Strife I'm here for the fox-boy"

Yuay was taken aback. How did this guy know his name, more importantly what did he want with Naruto? Yuay got into a defensive position and narrowed his eyes "Who are you?" The young man answer by attacking Yuay again this time hitting him in the stomach with the water whip. The young ninja grunted but would not be taken down so easily, he threw a kunai hitting the water user in the forearm. The young man didn't even blink but returned fire with slivers of ice. Several of the ice shards sliced Yuay as he tried to dodge them, it was official this guy wasn't playing around. The lighting adept smiled, perhaps today would not be so boring after all. Yuay was about to attack again when a orange blur streaked in from the right, a fist connecting with the water- user's jaw. "Dadadaaaa! Naruto!" Yuay thought, a sweat drop appearing next to his head.

Lawrence landed hard on the ground and looked up to see a deferent spiky haired blond about to attack him again. Naruto punched down and found his hand connected with the ground as Lawrence flung his body in around a graceful arc both of his feet slamming into Naruto's head. The young Jonin landed hard on his back and was barely able to dodge the water whip as it smashed in to the ground. Assassin and target faced one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. Naruto spat the blood from his mouth and turned his opponent "Hey, what's your problem, what did I ever do to you huh?" Lawrence focused his green eyes on Naruto and effectively creeped the young ninja out. He felt that the assassins eyes where looking into his very soul "Nothing personal fox-boy, you have just been chosen to be erased. That's it, end of story."

Naruto could not move, could not brake away from the penetrating gaze of those green eyes. Lawrence raised his had to end the fox-boy's life when he felt jolt pass though his entire body. "_Shit!_" he thought, "_the lighting user!_" Yuay smiled as he saw the water-user fall to his knees, grimacing, "What's the matter water-boy? Your not all out of fight are you?" Lawrence looked up a smile on his face "Not by a long shot lighting-rod." and dosed Yuay and Naruto in a torrent of rushing water. Naruto was flung full force into a tree again, and after having so many blows to the head that day, was finally knocked out. Yuay fared better in that he was not flung into a tree but sparked and shuddered "_No, not now!" _he thought "I can't short out now!!" He leapt back from the assassin, throwing kunais at him, hoping the water-user would not figure out that he had no lighting to throw around. Sadly this was not to be. Lawrence smiled "So that's it huh? You short out, good to know, too bad this game of ours is going to end so soon."

Lawrence went to attack again but was stopped by a navy blue and green flash that yanked Yuay out of the way. Kakashi faced the young assassin with his usual languid stare, still holding Yuay by his collar "Well, well it seems I can't leave you or Naruto alone for five minutes without someone trying to kill you." Yuay grunted and kicked Kakashi in the leg, "Bite me, Kakashi and put me down! I was doing just fine before you got here." Kakashi obliged and dropped Yuay unceremoniously on his rear end "Don't be a pain Yuay make yourself useful and introduce me to your lovely lady friend here." Kakashi grabbed Lawrence's hand and brought it to his lips while his other hand slid around to fondle Lawrence's hindquarters. "Hello my dear, my name is Kakashi and I'm

sorry that one of my is giving you so much trouble may I be of any assistance?" One seventy-fifth of a second latter Kakashi collided with a tree pinned down with slivers of ice, the last of which embedded itself an hair's breath away from Kakashi's pride and joy. Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Hmm bit of a spitfire huh? I like them with a little fire in them."

The clearing fell dead silent as sweat drops appeared next to Yuay and Lawrence's heads. Lawrence turned to Yuay "Well then, shall we continue?" and threw a water whip at him. Yuay dodged and took of in a dead run toward the pack that was lying near the prone form Sakura. Reaching into the pack he pulled out what looked like an energy drink named _Shock and Awe_â_ Natural Blend Energy Drink_ Wild Kat Inc_. _Opening the can with a pop, Yuay swigged the contents in one gulp and smiled as he felt the energy coarse though his body. He began to glow yellow sending off sparks of energy as he reached peck capacity levels. With a loud boom he took off running straight for Lawrence, large sparks of energy trialing behind him.

Lawrence didn't even have time to blink before the raging ball of electricity collided with him with a load CRACK!! Now it was Lawrence's turn to fly into a tree adding to the number of trees that had taken abuse that day. He barely had time to get up before he was surrounded by a large electrically charged tornado, a tornado that was attacking him repeatedly. Yuay ran circles around his competition, literally. He was moving so fast that all anyone could see was a red, black and yellow blur. Lawrence was on his knees now, covering his head with his arms. "Nng…I have to stop this or he'll tare me apart!" He concentrated on the water around him drawing water from the very air causing it to rain on the clearing.

Yuay felt the rain drops hit his skin and stopped his attack. He looked up to see that once clear sky was full of rain clouds, dumping their contents on the combatants. Yuay began to spark but the rain was not enough to short him out again and he was about to attack again when he noticed something strange. The rain was not made of rain drops but of slivers of ice. Yuay turn to find that Lawrence was glowing blue-white and hovering a foot off the ground. Lawrence push outward with his hands and icy rain flew out in circle around him. Yuay felt the sharp ice slivers enter his body and slice his skin. Then he up against a tree, his body incased in ice. Lawrence approached his trapped foe still wrapped in a bluish-white light, and raised his hand to deliver the finishing blow. Yuay though he was in terrible pain managed to weakly smiled at his new rival "What? No clever remarks?" Lawrence returned the smile "Lights out."

.


End file.
